Suicide Squad (film)
Suicide Squad is an upcoming American superhero film based on the DC Comics antihero team of the same name, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is intended to be the third installment in the DC Extended Universe. The film is written and directed by David Ayer and stars an ensemble cast featuring Will Smith, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie, Joel Kinnaman, Viola Davis, Jai Courtney, Jay Hernandez, Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Ike Barinholtz, Scott Eastwood, and Cara Delevingne. By February 2009, a Suicide Squad film was in development at Warner Bros. Pictures. Ayer signed on to write and direct in September 2014 and by October the casting process had begun. Principal photography began on April 13, 2015, in Toronto, Ontario, Canada with additional filming in Chicago, Illinois, and ended in August that year. The film is scheduled to premiere in New York City on August 1, 2016 and be theaterically released on August 5, 2016, in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D.234 Contents 1 Premise 2 Cast 3 Production 3.1 Development 3.2 Casting 3.3 Filming 3.4 Post-production 3.5 Music 3.5.1 Track listing 4 Release 4.1 Marketing 5 Reception 5.1 Box office 6 Sequel 7 References 8 External links Premise A secret government agency led by Amanda Waller recruits imprisoned supervillains to execute dangerous black ops missions in exchange for clemency and saving the world from an unknown but powerful threat.5 Cast Director David Ayer (top left) with the cast of Suicide Squad at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con International. Top row: Ayer, Smith, Robbie; Second row: Kinnaman, Courtney, Delevingne; Third row: Akinnuoye-Agbaje, Fukuhara, Hernandez; Bottom row: Beach and Davis.Will Smith as Floyd Lawton / Deadshot:6 An expert marksman and assassin.78 A mercenary by day and a concerned father by night, Deadshot is a conflicted criminal who enjoys the hunt, but is still trying to do right by his young daughter.9 Smith stated that Deadshot and Harley Quinn are "allies" in the film, but that they do not know what is happening with the other characters.10 Smith has also stated that his character shares scenes with Batman.11Jared Leto as Joker: A psychopathic supervillain.78 Leto described his role as "nearly Shakespearean" and a "beautiful disaster of a character";12 about portraying the villain, he stated "I took a pretty deep dive. But this was a unique opportunity and I couldn't imagine doing it another way. It was fun, playing these psychological games. But at the same time it was very painful." Leto never broke character throughout filming, with Smith going as far as stating he never met him. In preparation for the role, Leto spent his time alone, listened to gospel music from the 1920s—commenting he senses "Joker may be much older than people think"—and read literature on shamanism. Influences for the character's appearance include Mexican cartel bosses and the work of Alejandro Jodorowsky.13 Leto stated that he spoke with doctors and spent time with psychopaths in preparation for his role. The character's tattoos were added by Ayer, who considered it gave a modernised gangster look to Joker.14Margot Robbie as Dr. Harleen Quinzel / Harley Quinn: A crazed supervillain and former psychiatrist.78 Producer Richard Suckle described the character as "a fan fave. Funny, crazy, scary... You can't come up with enough adjectives to describe all the different things you see her do."15 Robbie described Quinn as one of the Squad's most manipulative members, and her relationship with Joker as "incredibly dysfunctional", adding that Quinn is "mad about him—like, literally, mad. She's crazy. But she loves him. And it's a really unhealthy, dysfunctional relationship. But an addictive one."16Joel Kinnaman as Rick Flag:17 The all-business field leader of the Suicide Squad, who executes Amanda Waller's orders but does not always agree with her goals or methods.9 Tom Hardy was previously cast in the role but was forced to drop out due to scheduling conflicts.818Viola Davis as Amanda Waller:19 The government official who gives out the Squad's orders.15 Ambitious and devious, she has big plans and intends to let no metahuman or military protocol get in her way.9 Davis stated she is fascinated by the character, singling out her psychology and strength and describing her as a "powerful black woman, hard, ready to pick up a gun and shoot anyone at will."20 She described Waller as "relentless in her villainy" and noted that her powers are "her intelligence and her complete lack of guilt."15 Davis read M. E. Thomas' autobiography Confessions of a Sociopath to prepare for her role.13Jai Courtney as Digger Harkness / Boomerang: An assassin who utilizes deadly boomerangs,78 described as rugged, unpredictable and mouthy.9 About his role, Courtney stated, "he is an absolute bogan, in the purest sense. Ayer's first instruction was, 'find your inner shitbag'."13Jay Hernandez as Chato Santana / El Diablo:1318 A former Los Angeles gang member who has powers that allow him to summon flames.13 He has squelched his fire-conjuring powers to a solitary flame as penance for the horrors he inflicted on those he's loved.9 Hernandez sets his character apart from his teammates as he "just wants to stay out of the fight", while "most of Squad members are happy to get out there and kill people".13Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje as Waylon Jones / Killer Croc: A supervillain who suffers from a skin condition that causes him to develop reptilian features.821 Akinnuoye-Agbaje described the character as "a cannibal with rage issues".15Ike Barinholtz22 Scott Eastwood22 Cara Delevingne as Dr. June Moone / Enchantress: A powerful sorceress.7 An ancient evil force, she is inadvertently unleashed by adventure-seeking doctor June Moone after a long time of imprisonment.1315 Enchantress is not a member of the Suicide Squad, but is the first target of the team.13 Delevingne explains the entity is "an ancient sorceress. A feral being."13 Additionally, Karen Fukuhara portrays Tatsu Yamashiro / Katana, an expert martial artist and swordswoman.818 She serves as Rick Flag's bodyguard and wields the mystical Soultaker blade, capable of trapping the souls of its victims. As she is a volunteer, not a criminal, she does not have a micro-bomb implant. Fukuhara stated that Katana "has morals and codes. She can also slice through hundreds of people without taking a breath."13 She mourns the death of her husband.9 Adam Beach plays Christopher Weiss / Slipknot,23 another member of the squad. Ben Affleck portrays Batman, a vigilante from Gotham City, reprising the role from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.24 Ayer described Batman's role in the film as significant, and said that he is depicted from the criminals' point of view, as a frightening symbol.25 Jim Parrack and Common were cast as Joker's henchmen Jonny Frost13 and "Monster T".26 Alex Meraz,27 David Harbour,28 Corina Calderon,29 and Raymond Olubowale30 have been cast in unspecified roles. Production The Suicide Squad in the DC Extended Universe. From left to right: Slipknot, Captain Boomerang, Enchantress, Katana, Rick Flag, Harley Quinn, Deadshot, Killer Croc, and El Diablo. Development In February 2009, Warner Bros. was developing a Suicide Squad film, with Dan Lin, Colin Wilson, and Charles Roven producing,3132 and Justin Marks writing the script.33 David Ayer signed on to direct and write the film in September 2014.3435 On October 20, 2014, director Ayer talked to Empire Online about the film, and he said "that it's a Dirty Dozen with supervillains" as he based the screenplay on various Suicide Squad comics and material for the screenplay. Citing a reason that "The DC Universe is too rich to go very far astray."3637 On March 28, 2015, Ayer teased that the film would also feature Arkham Asylum, in which several members of the Suicide Squad are incarcerated.38 Casting In October 2014, Warner Bros. had offered Ryan Gosling, Tom Hardy, Margot Robbie, and Will Smith roles in the film.39 In November, The Wrap revealed that Jared Leto was in talks for the role of Joker, which Gosling was originally sought for.40 The main cast was announced by Warner Brothers in December 2014 with Smith, Hardy, Leto, Robbie, Jai Courtney, and Cara Delevingne as Deadshot, Rick Flag, Joker, Harley Quinn, Captain Boomerang, and Enchantress, respectively.41 The studio was also considering Viola Davis, Octavia Spencer, and Oprah Winfrey for the role of Amanda Waller.42 Following the announcement of the cast, comic book writer John Ostrander (creator of the modern incarnation of the Suicide Squad) talked with Comic Book Resources about the casting, saying, "I have no problem with the casting... what I am really impressed by with all of the casting is that they are getting some very good actors to play these parts."43 In January 2015, Davis expressed interest in playing Amanda Waller during an interview, saying "I'm fascinated by her (Waller)."20 Meanwhile, Tom Hardy had to drop out as Rick Flag because of scheduling issues with his film The Revenant.44 Jake Gyllenhaal was then offered to replace Hardy as Flag, but he declined.45 The studio were then looking at Joel Edgerton, Jon Bernthal, and Joel Kinnaman to play the role.464748 In February, Jay Hernandez joined the cast and Kinnaman was also confirmed to play Flag.49 At the 87th Academy Awards, Davis confirmed that she had been cast as Amanda Waller.50 In March 2015, boxer Raymond Olubawale was reported to have an unspecified role in the film,51 and Scott Eastwood announced that he had been cast on Twitter.52 Later that month, it was confirmed that Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje and Karen Fukuhara had been cast as Killer Croc and Katana, respectively.21 Adam Beach, Ike Barinholtz, and Jim Parrack were added to the cast in April 2015.22 In January 2016, Ben Affleck was confirmed to reprise his role as Batman from Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice.24 Filming Filming of a helicopter crash on Bay Street in Downtown Toronto, May 2015 Filming of a chase sequence on Yonge Street in Downtown Toronto, May 2015 Filming began on April 13, 2015.5354 On April 26 and 27, filming was to take place at the Hy's Steakhouse.55 A "snowstorm" scene was filmed on April 29 on the Adelaide St. and in Ching Lane.56 On May 5, a few major scenes were filmed in downtown Toronto next to Yonge and Dundas Square. Street signs were removed for privacy reasons during filming that night.57 Principal photography wrapped in August 2015 after additional filming took place in Chicago, Illinois.5859 Post-production Ayer confirmed that the film was completed on June 24, 2016.60 Music Suicide Squad: The Album SuicideSquadTheAlbum.jpg Soundtrack album by Various Artists Released August 5, 2016 Genre Alternative rock, electronica, hip hop, comedy hip hop, indie rock, pop, pop punk, pop rock Label Atlantic · Warner Bros. DC Extended Universe soundtrack chronology Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice (2016) Suicide Squad (2016) Singles from Suicide Squad: The Album 1."Heathens" Released: June 20, 2016 2."Sucker for Pain" Released: June 24, 2016 3."Purple Lamborghini" Released: July 22, 2016 Academy Award-winning composer Steven Price, who previously worked with Ayer on Fury, is composing the score for Suicide Squad.61 Suicide Squad: Original Motion Picture Score was announced for a release date of August 5, 2016.62 A soundtrack album for the film, titled Suicide Squad: The Album, was announced in June 2016 and will be released on August 5, 2016.63 The album's first single, "Heathens" by Twenty One Pilots, was released on June 20, 2016.64 A music video for the song, set in a prison and featuring footage from the film, was released on June 21.65 "Sucker for Pain" was released as the second single on June 24.64 The album's third single, "Purple Lamborghini" by Skrillex and Rick Ross will be released on July 22.66 Track listing No. Title Artist(s) Length 1. "Purple Lamborghini" Skrillex & Rick Ross 3:35 2. "Sucker for Pain" (with Logic, Ty Dolla $ign & X Ambassadors) Lil Wayne, Wiz Khalifa & Imagine Dragons 4:03 3. "Heathens" Twenty One Pilots 3:15 4. "Standing in the Rain" (featuring Mark Ronson) Action Bronson & Dan Auerbach 3:22 5. "Gangsta" Kehlani 2:57 6. "Know Better" Kevin Gates 3:27 7. "You Don't Own Me" (featuring G-Eazy) Grace 3:19 8. "Without Me" Eminem 4:50 9. "Wreak Havoc" Skylar Grey 3:48 10. "Medieval Warfare" Grimes 3:00 11. "Bohemian Rhapsody" Panic! at the Disco 6:03 12. "Slippin' Into Darkness" War 3:48 13. "Fortunate Son" Creedence Clearwater Revival 2:21 14. "I Started a Joke" (featuring Becky Hanson) ConfidentialMX 3:10 Release Suicide Squad is scheduled to be released worldwide on August 5, 2016 in 2D, 3D and IMAX 3D.67 Marketing Suicide Squad held a panel at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con International, with stars Smith, Robbie, Courtney, Davis and Kinnaman amongst those who appeared. A trailer intended to be exclusive to the event premiered, but was leaked online, with Warner Bros. responding by stating they would not release an official version.68 However, the following day, Warner Bros. released an official version, stating: "Warner Bros. Pictures and our anti-piracy team have worked tirelessly over the last 48 hours to contain the Suicide Squad footage that was pirated from Hall H on Saturday. We have been unable to achieve that goal. Today we will release the same footage that has been illegally circulating on the web, in the form it was created and high quality with which it was intended to be enjoyed. We regret this decision as it was our intention to keep the footage as a unique experience for the Comic-Con crowd, but we cannot continue to allow the film to be represented by the poor quality of the pirated footage stolen from our presentation."69 On July 13, 2015, Warner Bros released the official Suicide Squad 2015 San Diego Comic-Con "first look" teaser on YouTube.70 Reception Box office In the United States and Canada, Suicide Squad is projected to gross $100–135 million in its opening weekend, and is expected to set debut records for both August (Guardians of the Galaxy's $94.3 million in 2014) and Will Smith (I Am Legend's $77.2 million in 2007).7172 Sequel In March 2016, it was announced that Warner Bros. would bring Ayer and Smith back for a sequel, to be shot in 2017 after the pair completed filming another project, Bright, in 2016.7374 The following month, Ayer expressed an interest in making the sequel R-rated.75 In May of 2016, it was announced that Harley Quinn would be staring in another film currently in development, set within the DC Extended Universe. Robbie will reprise her role, in a cast that is said to feature several of DC Comics' female characters.76 References 1.Jump up ^ "Suicide Squad - Film and Video Labelling Body of NZ". Film and Video Labelling Body New Zealand . July 15, 2016. Retrieved July 15, 2016. 2.Jump up ^ "3D". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved November 16, 2015. 3.Jump up ^ "IMAX (Feature-length)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved November 16, 2015. 4.Jump up ^ Chitwood, Adam. "IMAX Release Set for Suicide Squad, LEGO Movie Sequel, and More". Collider. Retrieved November 16, 2015. 5.Jump up ^ "New 'Suicide Squad' Plot Synopsis Reveals New Details About the Supervillain Movie". Screen Crush. December 15, 2015. 6.Jump up ^ 1 7.^ Jump up to: a b c d e Kroll, Justin (December 2, 2014). "‘Suicide Squad’ Cast Revealed: Jared Leto to Play the Joker, Will Smith is Deadshot". Variety. Archived from the original on June 30, 2015. Retrieved July 12, 2015. 8.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g Hawkes, Rebecca (May 26, 2015). "Suicide Squad: everything you need to know". The Daily Telegraph. Archived from the original on June 6, 2015. Retrieved July 12, 2015. 9.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f "'Suicide Squad': Meet the Roster of Rogues". Entertainment Weekly. July 8, 2016. Retrieved July 10, 2016. 10.Jump up ^ Gallagher, Brian (February 12, 2015). "‘Suicide Squad’ Movie Cast Has Not Read the Script". MovieWeb. Retrieved January 12, 2016. 11.Jump up ^ 2 12.Jump up ^ Dyce, Andrew (February 19, 2015). "‘Suicide Squad': Jared Leto Calls His Joker A ‘Beautiful Disaster’". Screen Rant. Retrieved July 16, 2015. 13.^ Jump up to: a b c d e f g h i j k de Semlyen, Nick (December 2015). "Superbad". Empire. pp. 64–73. 14.Jump up ^ Sperling, Nicole (April 15, 2016). "Jared Leto dives deep to play The Joker in Suicide Squad". Entertainment Weekly. Archived from the original on April 17, 2016. Retrieved April 17, 2016. 15.^ Jump up to: a b c d e De Semlyen, Phil (October 29, 2015). "New Suicide Squad Images: Killer Croc And Amanda Waller". Empire. Retrieved October 30, 2015. 16.Jump up ^ "Margot Robbie explains why Harley Quinn is the most manipulative member of the 'Suicide Squad'". Los Angeles Times. April 13, 2016. Retrieved April 17, 2016. 17.Jump up ^ Beedle, Tim (December 2, 2014). "Breaking News: The Suicide Squad is Cast!". DC Comics. Archived from the original on July 14, 2015. Retrieved July 14, 2015. 18.^ Jump up to: a b c Trumbore, Dave (July 11, 2015). "Suicide Squad Cast Reveals First Trailer At Comic-Con". Collider.com. Archived from the original on July 12, 2015. Retrieved July 12, 2015. 19.Jump up ^ Eckstein, David (July 11, 2015). "'Suicide Squad' Cast Rolls Into Comic-Con After All". HitFix. Archived from the original on July 12, 2015. Retrieved July 12, 2015. 20.^ Jump up to: a b Topel, Fred (January 7, 2015). "Viola Davis Talks Amanda Waller in 'Suicide Squad'". nerdreport.com. Retrieved February 19, 2015. 21.^ Jump up to: a b Sneider, Jeff (March 31, 2015). "Adewale Akinnuoye-Agbaje to Play Killer Croc in WB's 'Suicide Squad' (Exclusive)". TheWrap. Retrieved March 31, 2015. 22.^ Jump up to: a b c "‘Suicide Squad': First Cast Photo Revealed". Variety. April 8, 2015. Archived from the original on June 26, 2015. Retrieved July 12, 2015. 23.Jump up ^ Woods, John (April 9, 2015). "Adam Beach to play DC Comics villain Slipknot in new film". Winnipeg Free Press. 24.^ Jump up to: a b Truitt, Brian (January 10, 2016). "2016 brings Batman, Superman and the 'Dawn' of a new superhero universe". USA Today. Retrieved January 10, 2016. 25.Jump up ^ "Here’s How Batman Figures into the Plot of ‘Suicide Squad’". Collider.com. Retrieved July 12, 2016. 26.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys (April 22, 2015). "Common Joins 'Suicide Squad' (Exclusive)". The Wrap. Retrieved April 27, 2015. 27.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin. "'Twilight' Actor Joins 'Suicide Squad'". Variety. Retrieved April 27, 2015. 28.Jump up ^ Jayson, Jay. "Alex Meraz & David Harbour Join Suicide Squad; Viola Davis' Amanda Waller Haircut". ComicBook.com. Retrieved April 29, 2015. 29.Jump up ^ Burlingame, Russ. "Suicide Squad's Jim Parrack Seemingly Confirmed As Johnny Frost". Comicbook.com. 30.Jump up ^ Han, Angie (March 31, 2015). "Suicide Squad Adds Scott Eastwood and Ray Olubowale". /Film. 31.Jump up ^ Caranicas, Peter (October 2, 2014). "Below the Line Bookings". Variety. Retrieved October 3, 2014. 32.Jump up ^ Fleming Jr, Mike (October 16, 2014). "Will Smith & Tom Hardy Eyeing 'Suicide Squad' At Warner Bros – Update". Deadline. Retrieved October 17, 2014. 33.Jump up ^ McNary, Dave (February 25, 2009). "Warner Bros. sets up ‘Suicide Squad’". Variety. Retrieved May 17, 2015. 34.Jump up ^ "Warner Bros. Circling David Ayer for DC Comics’ ‘Suicide Squad’ (Exclusive)". Variety. September 19, 2014. Retrieved September 19, 2014. 35.Jump up ^ Kit, Borys. "Scribe In for 'Suicide Squad' Pact". The Hollywood Reporter. February 25, 2009. 36.Jump up ^ de Semlyen, Phil (October 20, 2014). "David Ayer Talks DC’s Suicide Squad". Empire. Retrieved October 21, 2014. 37.Jump up ^ Vieira, Anthony (February 8, 2015). "David Ayer Teases ‘Suicide Squad’ Comic Book Influences, Harley Quinn’s Motivation". Screenrant. Retrieved May 17, 2015. 38.Jump up ^ Perry, Spencer (March 28, 2015). "Suicide Squad Director David Ayer Teases a Trip to Arkham Asylum". comingsoon.net. Retrieved March 29, 2015. 39.Jump up ^ Lesnick, Silas (October 15, 2014). "Suicide Squad Targets Ryan Gosling, Will Smith, Margot Robbie and Tom Hardy!". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved October 16, 2014. 40.Jump up ^ Sneider, Jeff (November 7, 2014). "Jared Leto Eyed to Play The Joker in WB's 'Suicide Squad'". TheWrap. Retrieved November 8, 2014. 41.Jump up ^ Sneider, Jeff (December 2, 2014). "Will Smith, Tom Hardy, Jared Leto, Margot Robbie Set for 'Suicide Squad'". thewrap.com. Retrieved February 19, 2015. 42.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin (December 2, 2014). "‘Suicide Squad’ Cast Revealed: Jared Leto to Play the Joker, Will Smith is Deadshot". Variety. Retrieved February 19, 2015. 43.Jump up ^ Renaud, Jeffrey (December 5, 2014). ""Suicide Squad" Creator Weighs In on Film Casting, Concept". Comic Book Resources. Archived from the original on December 31, 2014. Retrieved December 9, 2014. 44.Jump up ^ Collura, Scott (January 15, 2015). "Tom Hardy Drops Out of Suicide Squad". IGN. 45.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin (January 21, 2015). "'Suicide Squad': Jake Gyllenhaal Passes on Rick Flag Role". Variety. Retrieved May 17, 2015. 46.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin (January 21, 2015). "Jake Gyllenhaal Passes on 'Suicide Squad'". Variety. Retrieved January 21, 2015. 47.Jump up ^ O'Connell, Sean (January 22, 2015). "Suicide Squad Wants To Replace Tom Hardy With One Of These Two Actors". CinemaBlend. 48.Jump up ^ Sneider, Jeff; Ge, Linda (February 13, 2015). "Joel Kinnaman to Replace Tom Hardy as Rick Flag in WB's 'Suicide Squad'". The Wrap. 49.Jump up ^ Sneider, Jeff (February 18, 2015). "Jay Hernandez Joining Will Smith, Jared Leto in WB's 'Suicide Squad' (Exclusive)". thewrap.com. Retrieved February 19, 2015. 50.Jump up ^ etalk etalkCTV (February 24, 2015). "VIDEO - @violadavis confirms to @BenMulroney she'll play Amanda Waller in #SuicideSquad shooting in Toronto! #etalk" (Tweet). Retrieved March 2, 2015. 51.Jump up ^ Buffery, Steve. "Olubowale's back and ready to rumble with Ruddock". Toronto Sun. Retrieved March 30, 2015. 52.Jump up ^ etalk etalkCTV (March 29, 2015). "#Breaking - @ScottEastwood confirms to #etalk he's been in Toronto working on #SuicideSquad. More to come tomorrow." (Tweet). Retrieved March 30, 2015. 53.Jump up ^ "Suicide Squad Will Officially Start Filming April 13th". DC Comics Movie. March 27, 2015. Retrieved April 8, 2015. 54.Jump up ^ Ayer, David DavidAyerMovies (April 13, 2015). "Day 1 #SuicideSquad" (Tweet). Retrieved April 13, 2015. 55.Jump up ^ Christine (April 24, 2015). "‘Suicide Squad’ filming locations in Toronto on April 26 & 27". On Location Vacations. Retrieved April 26, 2015. 56.Jump up ^ Christine (April 29, 2015). "‘Suicide Squad’ is filming a "snowstorm" scene in Toronto tonight". On Location Vacations. Retrieved May 2, 2015. 57.Jump up ^ "Entertainment City: 'Suicide Squad'". News1130. March 6, 2015. Retrieved May 17, 2015. 58.Jump up ^ Perry, Spencer (August 24, 2015). "Production Wraps on Suicide Squad Movie". ComingSoon.net. Retrieved November 16, 2015. 59.Jump up ^ Ayer, David DavidAyerMovies (August 28, 2015). "It's a wrap folks! #SuicideSquad #WarnerBros #DCcomics" (Tweet). Retrieved November 16, 2015. 60.Jump up ^ Ayer, David DavidAyerMovies (June 24, 2016). "Squad is completed! Finished final mix and coloring. Now it's off to the lab and then the world. Nothing like it out there. It.Is.a.Beast." (Tweet). 61.Jump up ^ "Behind The Scenes Look At Suicide Squad Scoring Session". comicbook.com. 62.Jump up ^ Russ Burlingame (July 16, 2016). "Suicide Squad Official Score Tracklist Revealed". Comicbook.com. Retrieved July 19, 2016. 63.Jump up ^ Jayson, Jay (June 16, 2016). "Suicide Squad Movie Soundtrack Revealed". Comicbook.com. Retrieved June 28, 2016. 64.^ Jump up to: a b Kaufman, Gil (June 17, 2016). "'Suicide Squad' Soundtrack: Skrillex & Rick Ross, Panic! at the Disco Cover 'Bohemian Rhapsody' & More". Billboard. Retrieved June 22, 2016. 65.Jump up ^ Sonis, Rachel (June 22, 2016). "Twenty One Pilots Hang In A Prison For "Heathens" Video: Watch". Idolator. Retrieved June 22, 2016. 66.Jump up ^ "Skrillex teases 'Purple Lamborghini' music video". Instagram. 67.Jump up ^ Fischer, Russ (October 15, 2014). "DC Comics Movies Announced: ‘Suicide Squad,’ ‘Wonder Woman,’ ‘Justice League,’ ‘The Flash,’ ‘Aquaman’". /Film. Retrieved October 15, 2014. 68.Jump up ^ Fleming, Jr., Mike (July 12, 2015). "Will Comic Con Leaks Of 'Suicide Squad' And 'Deadpool' Stop Studios From Showing Exclusive Footage?". Deadline.com. Retrieved July 19, 2015. 69.Jump up ^ Fleming, Jr., Mike (July 13, 2015). "Warner Bros Releases 'Suicide Squad' Footage After Being Frustrated By Comic Con Pirates". Deadline.com. Retrieved July 19, 2015. 70.Jump up ^ "Suicide Squad Comic-Con Trailer - HHKMag". HHKMag. 71.Jump up ^ "Box Office: 'Suicide Squad' Tracking for Enormous $125M U.S. Debut". The Hollywood Reporter. July 14, 2016. Retrieved July 14, 2016. 72.Jump up ^ "‘Suicide Squad’ Gunning For August & Will Smith Opening Records – Box Office". Deadline.com. 73.Jump up ^ Snider, Jeff (March 2, 2016). "Will Smith, Joel Edgerton to Star in David Ayer’s Cop Thriller ‘Bright’". TheWrap. Retrieved March 3, 2016. 74.Jump up ^ Kroll, Justin (March 2, 2016). "Will Smith, David Ayer Reteaming on Max Landis Spec ‘Bright’". Variety. Retrieved March 5, 2016. 75.Jump up ^ Bell, Crystal (April 14, 2016). "Suicide Squad Director David Ayer Wants to Make an R-Rated Sequel Happen". MTV. 76.Jump up ^ 3 External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to Suicide Squad (film). iconFilm in the United States portal Superhero fiction portal icon2010s portal Official website Suicide Squad at the Internet Movie Database Suicide Squad at Box Office Mojo Suicide Squad at Rotten Tomatoes Suicide Squad at Metacritic Category:Upcoming films Category:2016 films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s crime thriller films Category:2010s science fiction films Category:American films Category:American action films Category:American crime thriller films Category:American science fiction films Category:American superhero films Category:DC Extended Universe Category:Vigilante films Category:Superhero films Category:Prison films Category:Martial arts films Category:Techno-thriller films Category:Films about contract killing Category:Films based on DC Comics Category:Films directed by David Ayer Category:Films shot in Toronto Category:Films shot in Chicago, Illinois Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Atlas Entertainment films Category:Screenplays by David Ayer